


Открытки

by WTF_Pochta_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Postcards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Pochta_2019/pseuds/WTF_Pochta_2019
Summary: Худшие любовные послания, которые только мог получить Северус Снейп в своей жизни. Закончится ли это хорошо для Мастера зелий?





	Открытки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Les-cartes-postales](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/452660) by Lied. 



Северус Снейп за свою жизнь получил множество любовных посланий. Первое оказалось глупой шуткой Мародёров. Он это понял моментально, распознав отвратительные каракули Блэка, попытавшегося подделать аккуратный и округлый почерк Лили. Он сразу сжёг письмо и не отправился на назначенную в письме встречу, что оказалось правильным решением – на следующий день четверо идиотов слегли с пневмонией. Назначать встречу на площадке Астрономической башни было не самой лучшей идеей.

На последующие письма он никогда не отвечал. Два или три письма он получил от глупых влюблённых учениц, около десятка — от Трелони, утверждающей, что звёзды сулят им духовный и физический союз; затем парочку ещё до первого исчезновения Волдеморта от Беллатрикс. Но её послания никогда не имели для Северуса значения, потому что она была ветреной особой и разослала такие письма почти всем Пожирателям смерти.

Нет, честно говоря, он не жалел о своём бремени, однако однажды обнаружил то, что оказалось хуже, чем плохо написанное письмо юной ученицы или ужасно запутанное и послание с «горячими» подробностями от Сивиллы. Он обнаружил **_открытки_**.

Первая пришла декабрьским утром незадолго до Рождества. Первого Рождества после окончательного падения Волдеморта. Первого Рождества с тех пор, как Северус выжил, вопреки всему. Почти целый год он скрывался и прятался в Паучьем тупике, вдали от всех, не желая ни с кем сталкиваться. Он сделал самого себя своим же хранителем тайны, и почта скапливалась в дымоходе: совы бросали ее и улетали, не дожидаясь его, потому что понимали — их никто не вознаградит за доставку.

Северус долго ошеломленно стоял перед объектом, который внезапно появился в его почтовом ящике. В том самом почтовом ящике, который зачаровала ещё его мать — ни слова не сказав отцу, — так, чтобы в тот момент, когда почтальон или кто-то еще вкладывал внутрь письмо, над ним разворачивалась маленькая ленточка и парила, словно на ветру. В этот день этим человеком был курьер.

Северус уставился на вещь внутри почтового ящика и долго изучал ее со стороны, прежде чем подцепил щипцами для опасных ингредиентов. Никогда нельзя терять бдительность: картонка могла быть отравлена.

На лицевой стороне открытки был изображён мрачный, безжизненный, бесцветный англосаксонский коттедж на фоне тусклого болотистого пейзажа, который напоминавший его собственный заброшенный дом. На оборотной стороне значились его имя и адрес, написанные красивым почерком — одним из самых красивых, что он видел в своей жизни, но незнакомым. В пространстве, предназначенном для переписки, был отпечаток губ, оставленный помадой нежного пастельно-розового цвета. Больше ничего. Ни подписи, ни подсказки, ничего. Для Северуса, бывшего шпиона, для которого знание было на вес золота и залогом выживания, хуже быть просто не могло. 

Он так и сяк поворачивал открытку, применял анализирующие заклятия и контр-заклинания. Он изучил образец губной помады, картона и чернил с помощью набора «Для юного зельевара», который оставил здесь когда-то. Но в итоге, несмотря на все попытки, не обнаружилось ни яда, ни проклятий, ни какой бы то ни было угрозы и ни единой подсказки. Он должен был её выбросить. Ему не было от неё никакого толку. Она оскорбляла его. Унижала. Но её тайна была слишком велика, этот поцелуй был слишком странен, так что из-за его стремления узнать тайну, жажды обладать знаниями Северус оставил открытку в старой коробке на дне ящика ветхого рабочего стола.

Вторая открытка пришла месяц спустя, посреди зимы, и была она точно такой же во всех отношениях, за исключением того, что в одном из окон заброшенного коттеджа светился огонёк. Северус так же подцепил открытку щипцами и затем, немного помедлив, проанализировал её той же комбинацией заклинаний и вновь потерпел неудачу. Открытка присоединилась к своей предшественнице в обувной коробке на дне ящика.

Третья прибыла незадолго до Дня святого Валентина. И, словно в насмешку, в этот раз на обороте было два поцелуя. Северус с яростью выбросил открытку в мусорку. Но посреди ночи, страдая от бессонницы, он вытащил её, проанализировал, как и предыдущие, ведь никогда нельзя быть слишком осторожным, и положил к предыдущим открыткам.

Четвёртая, пришедшая месяц спустя, снова была с одним поцелуем. И казалось, что в очаге дома потрескивал огонь, потому что из трубы вился тонкий дымок. Из грязного снега вокруг дома кое-где торчали пучки пожухлой травы, что лишь подчеркивало и без того заброшенный вид этого места. Назло всему Северус схватил открытку без щипцов и, не проводя анализ, бросил её в коробку. Он вышел во тьму ночи, чтобы выпустить свой гнев в саду. На рассвете сад в Паучьем тупике выглядел совсем по-другому — он был приведён в безупречный порядок спустя годы забвения. Северус вернулся к себе уже утром и укрылся в доме, проклиная открытки и таинственную отправительницу, из-за которой не мог ответить сам себе, почему ему так чертовски хорошо.

Прошёл ещё месяц, открытка прибыла в срок: ни днём позже, ни днём раньше. Нет, Северус, конечно же, не ждал её, отнёсся к ней, как и к первым трём — тот же ритуал анализа с помощью заклятий и контр-заклинаний. И, как обычно, ничего. Но поцелуй стал более четким, помада была ярче, домик на картинке всё ещё оставался мрачным, но сохранил свет в окнах и дым из трубы. Смотря на окрестности, Северус увидел на картинке безупречный английский сад, идентичный его собственному во всех деталях: от забора вокруг дома до куста, фигурно вырезанного в виде гиппогрифа. Северус захотел бросить открытку в огонь, чтобы доказать, что не имеет к этому изображению никакого отношения. Но яростно забросил открытку в коробку, которую в конечном итоге отлевитировал в гостиную. И в тот же день он впервые за год вышел в сад при свете дня и остался там до вечера.

Шестая открытка пришла с опозданием. Нет, он не ждал её, внимательно вглядываясь в небо, ни в коем случае… Он перебрал предыдущие открытки, протёр их от пыли и убрал обратно в коробку в нижний ящик стола. В этот момент послание наконец-то прилетело. Изображённый дом был всё ещё скучным и заброшенным, сад был прост и красив, ничего не исчезло, и ничего не появилось, но с другой стороны… Северус поспешил изучить эту новую деталь. Слеза, капля солёной воды упала на картон рядом с поцелуем. Он долгое время созерцал её, стоя у камина. Несколько дней спустя открытка очутилась в коробке вместе с остальными. После Северус Снейп принялся за стопку почты из Министерства, которая успела накопиться за долгое время. Он взял нож для бумаги и принялся вскрывать конверты.

Седьмая пришла в день, когда он возвращался с допроса из Министерства магии. Впервые на ней изображалось голубое небо над серо-чёрным домом, который, казалось, застрял в ветхом и разрушенном состоянии между прекрасным садом и ярким небом. Преисполнившись решимости, Северус аппарировал во «Флориш и Блоттс» и вернулся с особым гримуаром. Он неуклонно изучал его целую неделю, провёл несколько тестов, просмотрел книги, доставшиеся ему от матери, а затем вышел посреди ночи в сад и произнёс около сотни заклинаний, направленных влево, вправо, вверх, вниз, на землю, под землю… И с первыми лучами солнца посреди сада стоял почти новый дом, словно с пасторали, и всё это благодаря «Волшебству зданий» Кристи Гектор, малоизвестной, но талантливой ведьмы-архитектора.

Восьмую открытку Северус обнаружил с запозданием, когда вернулся после трёхдневного пребывания под судебным надзором полностью оправданный во всех преступлениях благодаря показаниям Грейнджер, Поттера и Лонгботтома, не говоря уже о портрете Альбуса. Его снова считали честным подданным Её Величества. Но он не чувствовал, что его грехи отпущены, и стремился лишь возобновить своё отшельничество. Взяв в руки открытку, он тут же вернул её на место. На каждый день его отсутствия был поцелуй. Это было глупо, по-человечески глупо, но это значило для него больше, чем все постановления чрезвычайного суда. Наконец у него появилось ощущение, что он действительно достоин прощения и прощён. Северус ощутил умиротворение. Поэтому он согласился вернуться в общество, особенно в Хогвартс. Впервые за два года после смерти Волдеморта он был взволновал и словно окаменел от смятения. Знает ли та, что посылает ему открытки, как его найти? Знает ли она, что он снова собирается преподавать и возглавлять школу магии? Впервые за долгое время Северус ходил в тревоге по дому взад-вперёд. И впервые открытка пришла заранее. Без поцелуя, лишь обещание в четырёх словах: «Я всегда найду тебя». Он почувствовал облегчение и, возможно, немного, самую малость, лёгкое разочарование: на открытке не было яркого отпечатка губ.

Когда наступил сентябрь, и состоялось его возвращение к беспокойной жизни замка, Северус за выполнением своих обязанностей забыл всю эту историю с открытками, пока однажды утром у него на столе не появилась десятая. Он судорожно перевернул её, вновь проникнувшись этой странной и обескураживающей тайной, этой сводящей с ума и манящей загадку. Адрес изменился на «Хогвартс», и снова появился поцелуй – розовый след, резко выделяющийся на фоне мягкой белой бумаги. Северус добавил открытку к своей коллекции. В следующую субботу он отправился в Хогсмид и купил деревянную шкатулку, куда сложил все открытки, и убрал её в ящик у кровати.

Следом последовала одиннадцатая открытка: дом сиял под голубым небом, сад уже украсили красные отблески осени. Северус разглядел силуэт женщины в одном из окошек. Северус не мог больше этого выносить. Эта тайна медленно убивала его, любопытство пожирало его, давно придя на смену гневу и обиде. Он отправился в Хогсмид, выбрал открытку и оставил её в том месте, где появилась последняя полученная им открытка, написав: «Кто ты? Чего ты хочешь?»

Затем, незадолго до Рождества, пришла двенадцатая открытка. Северус ухватился за кусочек картона, перевернул и ошеломленно рухнул в кресло. Сердце его бешено колотилось в груди.

Три простых слова, три коротких слова: «Я люблю вас», чёрные на белом, написанные округлым женским почерком, идеальным и выразительным. 

Три слова, и ничего больше. Северус ничего не понимал. Как? Почему? Когда? КТО? Кто может быть настолько сумасшедшим, слепым и глупым? Настолько сильным и умным, что он не сумел найти ни ключа, ни зацепки, ни малейшей идеи к разгадке? 

Он сидел долгое время с расфокусированным взглядом, держа открытку в руках, и тщился собрать все кусочки мозаики. Ничего не помогло. Он бросил открытку в ящик и вышел подышать воздухом. Его разум не мог разгадать загадку. Северус бродил по коридорам, пытаясь понять, стал бы он таким мрачным и разбитым человеком, как сейчас, если бы встретил раньше такую женщину, удивительным, непостижимым образом влюблённую в него женщину.

— Профессор? Сэр? – позвали его тихо. – С вами всё в порядке?

Он остановился и уставился на Гермиону Грейнджер, которая нежно и с тревогой смотрела на него своими большими, как у лани, глазами: она наверняка вышла из библиотеки, где помогала Ирме Пинс. Он смотрел на неё, ничего не слыша. Его мысли постоянно возвращались к отпечатку поцелуев, к округлой форме губ, особому оттенку помады. Её губы, которые посылали ему нежность и любовь, её губы, давшие ему возможность вернуться к жизни. Её губы, в которые он влюбился, несмотря ни на что. Он смотрел на Грейнджер и не слышал, что она говорит, его взгляд застыл на ее двигающихся губах. Форма, движение, объём губ и особая помада. Он отшатнулся, вернулся в кабинет и бросился к своему столу, открыл ящик и схватил последнюю открытку. Перевернул её. На картине у окна был изображён силуэт, достойный кисти величайших художников. Северус нашёл клочок пергамента, на котором яростно и быстро написал несколько слов. Он выбежал в коридор на поиски Грейнджер. Она нашлась там же, где он её оставил — маленькая, одинокая, грустная и брошенная фигурка, ошеломлённая и обеспокоенная его внезапным бегством. Тяжело дыша, Северус вручил ей пергамент. Гермиона развернула его и обнаружила четыре слова: «Я тоже вас люблю».

Она посмотрела на него, покраснев, на её губах медленно появилась улыбка. Он не мог ждать, когда восстановится дыхание, бросился к ней и, приникнув к ее губам, наконец-то ощутил вкус её настоящего поцелуя.


End file.
